Forum:Kaname Soga(B.W.O)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Well to start this off, his version of Kaname and how he obtained his abilities differ from the original version, though characters are the same. In this timeline Kaname, was born alongside his brothers Iname and Umako and a younger sister. The three brothers possessed the Sharingan at birth, each one show great skill in different aspects of its use, Kaname's aspect was genjutsu. The three brothers often competed against one another in order to test their skills, and eventually achieved the their tomoe Sharingan at the same time. ''' : '''Around the age of fifteen, the brothers when on a mission for the nearby town. Upon returning home, they found their father dead outside of the house and heard the screams of their mother and sister inside. The three rushed into the house, to see the two being assulted by a group of men, enraged they killed the attackers. In the coming days, the three attempted to nurse the two back to health, but they died from their wounds. This greatly broke the three mentally, causing Iname and Umako to unlike the Mangekyō Sharingan and causing them to distrust others. Kaname however didn't unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan. : Months later the three found that the town was responsible for the attack on their family. This lead the three to attack the town with their new found power and killing everything that moved, from women to children to elderly to even pets. The three rampaged thought the village until noting was left, they then left and began spreading fear across the land with their abilities. However the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan soon became evident as the three began to lose their sight. : In the attempted to negate this problem, the three began to search from a way to prevent the blindness. Later they tranced the origins of their eyes to back to the soga clan and eventually to the uchiha clan. It was here that they learned the way to prevent the blindness. Seeing has how he was the oldest Umako stated that he should not be blind, while Iname stated he should be one. Kaname set back and watched as the two argued for what seemed like hours, until the two attacked one another. : In the midst of the fight the two began to succumb to the blindness and became exhausted. Using his chance, Kaname was able to bind the two in a powerful genjutsu and reveled that he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan the same time they did, but choose the keep it a secret. He then stole the eyes from the two before killing them, Knowing that his eyes to would suffer the same fate as his bothers if he over used them. He found a medical ninja and "persuaded" them to transplant one of each of his brothers eyes into his own. After a week of recovering he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With his new found power he began to set out to make the world his. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' This version of Kaname is an Alternate Universe version of the already created Kaname. Six and I are creating a story line and movie series that borrows elements from the Naruto Road to Ninja. He serves as one of the main villains of this A.U series. As for ability wise he will focus on Genjutsu.' -- The Scourger (World of Scourge|Chat With Scourge) 20:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications